Bird Set Free
by Williams West
Summary: Evitas la realidad, quieres olvidar y mirar hacia la luz que entra en el abismo donde te encuentras. Un pequeño rayo de luz te ciega, te animas a escalar esa montaña de recuerdos para salir y buscar que ese rayo dé en todo tu cuerpo para obtener la luz que perdiste y ser libre, ¿Podrás? (Lapidot) (AU).
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Heeeeeello mundo! Espero estén muy bien mis hermosos/as lectores/as, sino, ya saben, soy psicóloga(?), ¡Sonríe, te estoy mirando!**_

 _ **Debo agradecer a varias personas, pero lamentablemente no son de esta página, así que me limitaré a agradecer a la única persona que me ayudo y me dio una critica muy constructiva, creo que te dije mil veces gracias, pero 1.001 sería mejor, así que gracias Enfance :D**_

 _ **Bueno, deben saber que esto comenzó como uno de miles de mis proyectos pero este es muy importante para mí, el por qué, no lo sé, sólo siento que es importante. Jamás había escrito sucesivamente sin tener un bloqueo, y resulta que quería escribir sobre esto todos los días sin parar, no me tome la molestia de revisar si sería largo o corto, pero cuando miré el contador de palabras ya tenía más de 6.000, me sorprendí porque aun quedaban por ver varias cosas más.**_

 _ **Pensé en dividirlo en 6 partes, yo quería publicarlo completo, pero tiene exactamente 13.075 palabras, me puse en el lugar del lector (Gracias al consejo de Enfance, claro esta), y a mí me gustan los One-Shot largos pero quise darle ese toque de suspenso y dejar que armen teorías conspirativas y se queden con dudas, que quizás no todas serán resueltas(?). Sólo serán dos partes.**_

 _ **La imagen que verán en ese icono pequeño es de la talentosa artista Dement09.**_

 _ **Bueno, sin más, disfruten y muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Por favor, un comentario para esta vagabunda, me motiva y le darás comida a mis gatos, sí, vivo de sus comentarios.**_

 _ **¡Amarlos!**_

* * *

 **Bird Set Free.**

—Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres —frunció sus labios, evitando cualquier contacto visual y la mejor manera fue visualizando la pantalla de su Tablet.

—¿No te molesta?

—Descuida, por ahora esta rata de computador te salvara el trasero —dijo con suficiencia mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Siento haber dicho eso, no te conocía y pen-

—Pensaste que era una asocial sin sentimientos, descuida, lo capto, Lapislázuli, aunque no estás tan fuera de la realidad.

Avergonzada desvió su mirada, además de estar pasada de copas esto no podía ser mejor, sus sentidos estaban aturdidos por el alcohol, prometió no ingerir más bebidas alcohólicas, como todas las personas lo hacen alguna vez. Mentalmente se reprendía de no ser cautelosa al dar su opinión de la gente a su jefa, el mundo era tan pequeño que ahora estaba con ella, a la que juzgo sin tener circunstancias para hacerlo.

Estaba retenida en una habitación de hotel con la rata de computador, por incumplimiento de la agencia de aviones, tuvieron un percance con su equipaje, donde se encontraban todos sus documentos. Quizá no debió aceptar este regalo por parte de "Electronic Universe", ambas lo habían ganado por ser las mejores en el departamento de ventas.

Lo único que jamás pensó que sucedería, fue que beber en el avión tendría esta percusión.

—¿Cómo sabias que te llame de esa man-

—Estaba detrás de ti, Perla no dijo palabra alguna.

—Peridot, ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? —sus ojos divagaban por los rápidos dedos que tecleaban la pantalla táctil, ese ruido la estaba irritando.

—No, no es mi culpa que bebieras tanto.

Lapis sólo refunfuño, recordó porque ella no era amigable con esa muchacha, era egocéntrica, sarcástica, asocial y en cualquier ocasión la ignoraba, quizás -ahora- con razones la estaba empezando a odiar. Maldijo a la agencia de aviones y se intentó levantar de la cama, estar un segundo sentada al lado de Peridot la mataría y si no la mataba eso, lo haría el infernal ruido del aparato.

Logro estar de pie, pero falló, sus piernas flaquearon, y lo único que experimento fue un dolor punzante en sus rodillas al impactar con el piso de cerámica, y que momento más oportuno de saber que el alcohol estaba dejando de hacer efecto.

—Oh mierda —gruño, apretando su mandíbula.

Se sentía estrafalaria y absurda, comprendió que el karma existía. A la brevedad siguiente, un nuevo intento de levantarse fallido, era inútil, sus rodillas dolían excesivamente. Un tercer intento y lo único que hizo fue reprimir un gemido de dolor que la forzó a cerrar los ojos.

—No entiendo como llegaste a este deprimente estado —puso el brazo detrás de sus hombros.

—El alcohol me afecto cuando me senté en la cama.

—Sí, como sea —puso los ojos en blanco— intenta ayudarme.

Lapis asintió, se dejó guiar por la más pequeña, nunca se sintió tan patética, debía disculparse de alguna manera con quien le propinaba auxilio. Cuando Peridot la apego a su cuerpo para ayudarla, olió su perfume, primero fue agradable pero en el momento en que ambas estuvieron de pie, fue lo contrario, haciéndola sentir mareos.

—D-Debo ir al baño.

—Espera, te sentaré —con suavidad saco el brazo de sus hombros, dejándola con cuidado al borde de la cama— no te acompañaré al baño, ni me ha-

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando Lapis se inclinó y vomito en sus pies, la rubia estaba furiosa, acomodo sus lentes para procurar sosegarse, tomo aire profundamente y lo expulso con calma, debía compadecerse de aquella mocosa. Le sostuvo el pelo para que no se lo emporcara, y se hizo a un lado para que el líquido no siguiera ensuciando sus pies.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había execrado.

—o—

—No podrás irte.

Su sonrisa característica estaba posada en ese maquiavélico rostro, digno de un psicópata a punto de protagonizar su mejor obra. Asustada, retrocedió hasta topar su espalda con lo que parecía ser una pared, dejándola sin escapatoria, acorralada entre su asesino y la –supuesta- pared. Su corazón resonaba fuerte en sus oídos al igual que los pasos que se aproximaban sin espera. Miro hacia todos lados, lo único que la envolvía era una oscuridad, cerró sus ojos fuerte para no escuchar esa risa y las miles de palabras que la torturaban.

—P-Por favor.

—Vamos, suplica, ¡Hazlo!

Aun no podía ver nada, instintivamente poso sus manos encima de las que la estrangulaban, dejándola segundo a segundo sin respiración. La risa constantemente era más lejana a medida que la presión en su cuello aumentaba, moriría, de eso no había duda alguna, ¿Para qué luchar? Y así, con ese pensamiento sin esperanzas, dejo caer sus brazos, no oponiendo resistencia, se entregó a la muerte, se entregó a su asesino como las estaciones se someten al torturante sufrimiento del cambio para llegar a ser primavera, otoño, invierno o verano.

—Oh, rayos —saco al gato de encima de la almohada.

—Puaaah —tomo una bocanada de aire, intentando estabilizar su respiración, aun podía sentir las grandes manos en su cuello.

—Aun no la mates —acarició al animal que ronroneaba feliz— ¿Recuerdas lo de ayer?

—S-Sí, siento todo eso —exhaló avergonzada— ¿De dónde sacaste ese gato? —preguntó, intentando no recordar la pesadilla.

—Ayer estabas tan borracha que nuevamente te levantaste, saliste de la habitación, llegaste 4 horas más tarde desnuda y con esté pequeño tapando tu intimidad.

Los ojos de Lapis se extendieron sorprendidos, su rostro se cubrió de un tono rojo, dejando expuesta su vergüenza. Intentó tontamente recordar, pero el dolor de cabeza la obligaba a detenerse, tapó su cara con sus manos, hasta que escucho una carcajada.

—Era broma —bostezo imitando al felino— ahora te pediría que te largues, tus cosas están en recepción, así que si me permites —le abrió la puerta.

—¿Q-Qué? Pero si estabas tan seria que yo… Ahg —gruño y se levantó bruscamente de la cama, dando grandes zancadas hasta llegar al frente de la chica, ignorando el dolor de sus rodillas— ¿Podrías ser menos cruel? Sé que te debo decir "Gracias" —imitó las comillas con sus dedos— pero eso no te da el dere-

—Oh demonios, cállate y lárgate, hueles horrible —tapo su nariz y el pequeño animal huyo— ni si quiera el gato soporta el olor a alcohol.

—Eres… Una maldita asocial, nerd y sarcástica imbécil —apretó sus puños.

—Din din, teneeeeeemos una ganadora, ha adivinado como soy, su premio eeeeees ¡Un viaje al país de nunca jamás! —sonrió sarcásticamente— ahora, lárgate —frunció el ceño.

Lapis no dijo nada, pero al cerrar la puerta, dejo notar mucho su descontento. Peridot por su parte sólo se encogió de hombros, estaba acostumbrada a esas palabras, suponía que ningún insulto la podía lastimar, mucho menos de una persona que no conocía.

—o—

—No soy tu maldita mensajera, Amatista —corto la llamada, guardando su celular en el bolsillo trasero.

Caminaba lentamente, admirando la arquitectura de los grandes edificios, algunas casas tenían un estilo arquitectónico gótico dándole un toque terrorífico y deprimente a ese sector de viviendas, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió una mirada en su espalda, solamente siguió caminando, ignorando por completo cualquier sensación, no entendía como una dulce ancianita podía vivir en una casa tan grande y sola, al menos el gato estaría feliz de tener tanto espacio para vagar. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir vibrar su celular, aun sentía esa mirada carcomiendo su tranquilidad poco a poco, no sabía si contestar era una buena idea, quizás se trataba de un ladrón que la estaba siguiendo para hurtar sus posesiones.

Suspiro dejando de imaginar cosas.

—¿Aló? Te acabo de decir que el gato ya está con la dueña. Sí. No. No. Sí. Adiós Amatista —nuevamente guardo el aparato.

Cuando por fin se tranquilizó, volvió a caminar observando todo a su alrededor, debía salir rápido de esa vecindad, realmente era abrumador estar ahí sintiendo como eras observada. Camino rápidamente hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro, no veía nada, sólo podía escuchar los sonidos de las bocinas de los autos, se estaba acercando al centro de la ciudad, pero de pronto, una mano tapaba su boca, no presionando muy fuerte. Su respiración se turbó, su pecho bajaba y subía con rapidez, sus instintos no reaccionaban, dejándola en un trance.

—Por favor, no digas nada.

Parpadeo varias veces, sus sentidos comenzaron a funcionar, su cuerpo ya no temblaba, sintió unos firmes pechos en su espalda, ¿Su asaltante era mujer? El dilema era, ¿Por qué no sacaba un cuchillo y lo posicionaba en su yugular? O ¿Algún arma en su cabeza? Sería todo más sencillo, ella entregaría sus cosas, la asaltante saldría con su botín y sería una anécdota más en su vida. Pero todo tuvo sentido cuando alguien entraba al callejón pateando algunos botes de basura.

—¿Dónde estás? Sabes que te encontraré y te mataré —gruño.

Peridot no entendía nada, ni si quiera tenía discernimiento. Intentó visualizar a la figura que golpeaba, insultaba y gruñía como un animal en busca de su caza, intentando localizarla para devorarla y acabar con ella de una vez por todas para saciar su hambre. Siguió sus instintos, quizás más adelante terminaría muerta por una pelea entre bandas de narcotraficantes. Un balde cayó cerca de sus pies y los de su captora, se liberó rápidamente y tomo la tapa del balde, lanzándola con toda su fuerza al pequeño pedazo de espalda que se veía gracias a la luz de un auto que se detuvo por breves segundos para seguir con su camino.

—¡Vamos!

Tomo la muñeca de su supuesta captora y corrió con ella lo más que pudo, sin mirar atrás, alejándose la mayor cantidad de cuadras posibles. Mentalmente agradeció haber visto la película del Capitán América con Steven y Amatista, ahora podía decir con toda seguridad que las películas podían salvarte la vida.

Exhalo profundamente, vaciando sus pulmones para tomar aire puro y volver a llenarlos, su respiración estaba agitada, pero no podía bajar la guardia, miro hacia todos lados, la gente sólo miraba sus celulares o hablaba con alguien. Tiro de la muñeca de la chica sin mirarla, y entraron a una tienda de comida rápida.

—Bien, ahora me dirás que mier- ¿Lapislázuli…? —parpadeo varias veces— ¿Querías robarme mi celular? —arqueo una ceja.

—¿Q-Qué? No… —dio una risa nerviosa, frotando su brazo.

Peridot sólo entrecerró sus ojos, soltándole la muñeca y cruzándose de brazos, optando por una posición de intriga. Muchas preguntas atacaron su cabeza.

—¿Estas consumiendo algún tipo de drog- oh tu brazo, ¿Qué le paso? —intento acercarse, pero rápidamente Lapis retrocedió.

—No es nada, ¿Me dejarías invitarte a comer aquí? Es lo menos que puedo hacer para disculparme por todo lo que has pasado por mi culpa —soltó un suspiro agotado, desviando su mirada.

—No importa, el problema es que estas temblando, ¿Te sientes bien? —con la yema de sus dedos roso su brazo, viendo como empezaba a temblar— estas congelada, estoy pensando que eres una esquizofrénica

Tenía golpes en el brazo, como si alguien la intento retener o jalar. La rubia la examino detalladamente, sus ojos estaban retraídos, mirando en otra dirección, ocultos por ese flequillo azul, escondiendo la verdad descaradamente para que nadie pudiera descubrir que los atormentaba, no sólo los atormentaba de forma física, sino que su alma estaba inserta en esta batalla, queriendo liberarse, pero las cadenas que la ataba esa jaula eran gruesas.

Le sorprendía ver a esa chica así de vulnerable, parecía un gatito asustado en busca de un hogar al cual pertenecer y quedarse ahí para olvidar cualquier rastro de carencia. Suspiro, y presiono su tabique.

—Ten y por favor, sólo no digas nada y siéntate —puso su chaqueta en los tensos hombros de la más alta— iré a comprar.

Sin esperar respuesta, fue a hacer la pequeña cola que había. Lapis con su mirada cabizbaja se sentó en la última mesa, apoyando cansada su frente en ella, su cuerpo estaba aún tenso, temblando, recordando las sensaciones repugnantes que atravesaron su piel, hasta que un olor golpeo sus sentidos, era el perfume de la chaqueta de Peridot, sonrió y comenzó a reírse.

—Esta afirmado, estás loca —le entregó el vaso y una hamburguesa— ¿Ahora te... ríes?

—Es sólo que, —levanto su rostro— tu perfume me hizo vomitarte los pies limpio los restos de lágrimas— siento eso —mordió su labio divertida, aguantando su risa.

—Oh claro, te ríes en mi cara, genial —puso los ojos en blanco— toma café, te ayudará —se sentó en frente— tranquila, prometo no decirle a nadie que casi me asaltas en un callejón para que te trajera a comer.

—Tu sarcasmo e imaginación a veces me sorprenden —tomó un sorbo, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Eres tan bipolar —negó con su cabeza— mira, no quiero meterme en tu vida, ni si quiera me importa, pero si nece-

—No, gracias por esto, debería ser yo la que te invitará y sólo te he causado problemas, más cuando en estas mini vacaciones deberías estar divirtiéndote.

Peridot sólo asintió y bebió de su bebida, observando el cabizbajo rostro de la chica, las ojeras delataban horas de sueños perdidas.

Un nuevo suspiro salió, se arrepentiría de lo que haría, realmente lo haría.

—Emmm —carraspeo— tenemos las entradas para una cena, me preguntaba si...

—Oh —sonrió coqueta, apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —frunció el ceño, su rostro estaba sonrojado.

—Es broma —rio.

—¿Iras o no? —desvió su mirada.

—Lo haré.

Por breves momentos había olvidado lo que sucedió, centrándose en su café, en la hamburguesa que la veía de una manera extraña, disfrutando del ambiente del pequeño local y de la compañía. Levanto su mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes analizándola, les otorgó una brillante sonrisa, y estos se desviaron rápido.

—Peridot —la llamo.

—Dime.

—No se comer hamburguesa... —confesó avergonzada.

—Oh, eso es simple, mira —acerco su propia hamburguesa— primero la aplastas, la tomas entre tus manos y das un gran mordisco, siempre debes recordar que estas comiendo animales —soltó una carcajada.

—Dios, eres una infantil, ¿Quién lo diría? —arqueo una ceja divertida.

—Oh vamos, no me digas que eres una amargada.

—¿Tú hablando de personas amargadas? ¿Qué tiene el café? ¿Metanfetaminas?

—Claro, búrlate, pero no era yo la que no sabía comer una hamburguesa —embozó una sonrisa triunfal.

—Cállate, nerd.

—Alcohólica.

—Cuatro ojos.

—Pandillera.

—Rata de computador.

—Esquizofrénica.

—Dorito.

—¿Qué?

Ambas comenzaron a reír, compartiendo el agradable momento, sintiendo solo sus risas, entregándose por totalidad a la grata sensación que vivían. Ninguna de las dos se detuvo a medir porque estaban juntas, quizá habían pensado erróneamente que el odio era lo único que existía en su relación de compañeras de trabajo, quizá, ese diagnóstico, había cambiado hoy.

—o—

—¿Cuándo volverás? Se hace muy aburrido aquí sin molestarte.

—No se habla con la boca llena.

—¡Peridot! ¿Me traerás algún recuerdo? —pregunto animado.

—Sí, Steven. ¡Tengan cuidado! —los alarmo.

—¡Todo controlado! —dijeron ambos al unísono.

Los tres estaban jugando en línea, sólo escuchando sus voces a través de los audífonos, solían jugar con frecuencia, eso era lo divertido del trabajo de Peridot, podía probar los nuevos juegos que llegaban a la tienda primera que todos los fanáticos. Ese era su pasatiempo, aunque sus pensamientos no estaban ahí, centrados en el videojuego, estaban con una chica de cabellos azules, habían quedado de cenar un día antes de irse, no podía negar que habían salido un par de veces a comprar o ver una película encerradas en la habitación del hotel.

—¿Peridot? ¿Puedo usar tu baño? Están reparando el mío, no sé qué sucedió —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

—Lapislázuli, si, descuida —vio como la chica le sonrió y dejo una bolsa a su lado para luego perderse en dirección al baño.

—¿Lapis? ¿Lapislázuli? ¿Estas con ella? —preguntaba una sorprendida Amatista.

—Sí, ¿Por qué? —miro por el rabillo de su ojo la bolsa, sonriendo al verla.

—Ella sólo habla con Steven o Perla, me da miedo acercarme a ella.

—Es muy buena persona —agrego Steven.

—Chicos, debo irme.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú?! —gritaron ambos.

—¡Mis oídos idiotas! —les grito de vuelta— debo hacer alg-

—Oh Lapis, bésame mucho, muack muack —lanzaba besos.

—Cállate Amatista —gruño.

—Por favor, Peri, abrázame fuerte.

—¿Tú también Steven? Ahg, son unos tontos —corto la llamada cerrando su computadora— idiotas —abrió la bolsa.

Saco una pequeña porción que se llevó a la boca y dejo la bolsa a un lado, su deleite esperaría otro momento, saco sus grandes audífonos que tapaban sus orejas completamente, escuchando el tranquilizante sonido del agua en la ducha, por un corto lapso de tiempo cerro sus ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldar de la silla, haciéndola girar, entregándose a una especie de bonanza. Recordó las veces que miro de reojo a la chica de cabellos azules cuando trabajaban, no le importaba en absoluto, lo único que analizaba era que siempre traía con ella una pequeña cartera.

Lapislázuli llegaba a las 7:45 am todos los días, sin falta. Entraba directamente al baño acompañada fielmente de su cartera, siempre escondiendo sus orbes azules en su flequillo, su cómplice flequillo.

Abrió sus ojos, levantándose de golpe, caminó cautelosamente, sin que sus pasos pudieran percibirse. Era todo un desafío caminar descalza y en puntitas en ese piso cerámico sin que le dolieran los dedos de sus pies. Pasó cerca de la puerta del baño, para su suerte y por casualidad del destino, no estaba con totalidad cerrada.

Relamió sus labios nerviosa, posiciono la mano en el pomo metálico de la puerta, empujando con sutileza, acomodo sus lentes en un gesto desasosegado y sus ojos se abrieron ante lo que encontraron al frente.

Tapo su boca con su mano, acallando cualquier palabra o exclamación que saliera de su garganta, ella jamás había sido tan imprudente en saber la vida personal de la gente, jamás quiso ser de esa manera, era mejor ser egoísta, no prestando atención al entorno, en no tener amigos, sólo causaban problemas y preocupaciones estúpidas que la desviaban de las cosas que para ella si eran importantes.

Ahora, ahora había caído en lo que jamás pensó en caer, y esto no era algo que podía ignorar, ¿O si…?

—o—

—Mañana volvemos a casa, es un alivio —comió un pedazo de su hamburguesa.

Con el tenedor movía sus fideos de un lado a otro, mezclándolo con los pedazos de champiñones y carne, sus ojos fijos en su plato, no levantando la mirada, fundiendo sus pensamientos en lo que había visto, debatiéndose ella misma en que hacer, ¿Ayudar? Sonrió, le era irónico querer ayudar, ¿Egoísta? Completamente, ¿O no? Imposible, seguía debatiendo, ¿Cómo podía ayudarla? No lo sabía, jamás ayudo a nadie, ¿Cómo la haría entrar en razón? Irritada apretó el utensilio con el que revolvía, intentando, inútilmente, dejar de pensar.

—Peridot —frunció el ceño— ¿Peridot?

Sus ojos se alzaron, impactando con los azules, la miraban expectantes a que reaccionará, que dijera algo, una señal de que la escucho, pero ¿Cómo podía mirarla con normalidad cuando sus ojos reflejaban lastima y tristeza por esa chica que tenía en frente? Sus ojos hablaban por ella, debía evitarlo, debía ocultarlos, así que esquivo los azules, concentrándose en su vaso de agua.

—Lo siento, anoche no dormí bien —bostezo y se estiro fingiendo.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Te quedaste viendo Camp Pining Hearts? —sonrió divertida.

—Oh, en mi defensa puedo decir que es tu culpa —la apuntó con su tenedor.

—¿Mi culpa? —se hizo la ofendida— no es mi culpa que seas una obsesiva a las series.

Obsesiva, esa palabra hizo ecos en su mente, reuniendo los pensamientos anteriores, la rubia estaba confundida, quería explotar, decirle. No podía ignorarlo, no con lo que sus ojos vieron, dejándola con una imagen acibarada en su cabeza torturándola.

Su pregunta era ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? La respuesta era que nadie, absolutamente nadie podía quedarse con esa imagen e ignorarla, le partía el alma recordarla, quizás todo era un mal entendido, quizás ella estaba equivocada, quizás, tan sólo quizás.

Comieron en silencio, al parecer para Lapis era tranquilo, pero para Peridot no, estaba irritada, enojada con ella misma, sentía aflicción, sentía dolor y no entendía esos complejos sentimientos, nunca los sintió antes.

Pensó en una solución, presionaría, sería cruel, algo que la caracterizaba, debía confirmar todo.

Los ojos de Lapislázuli miraban atentos a su alrededor, con temor se escondía, intentando parecer tranquila y feliz, cosa que no resultaba con la chica de ojos verdes.

—¿Ves a esa chica de ahí?

—¿La que está sola?

—Sí —bebió de su vaso de agua, sin quitar su mano del—espera al chico que fue al "Baño" —imitó las comillas— ella estaba fascinada con él, quizás era su primera o tercera cita.

Lapislázuli sólo escuchaba con atención mientras miraba con precaución a la chica sin que se diera cuenta, la podía notar que estaba con su celular cada vez más intranquila, nerviosa, ansiosa.

—Ahora debe estar mandado mensaje a sus amigas, preguntándoles por qué su cita tarda tanto.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es obvio, ahora se levantará, se acercará con toda la finesa y elegancia al garzón que los atendió, quizá le hizo caso al consejo de su mejor amiga y se irá o harta de esperar seguirá sus instintos, irá al baño a buscarlo y pum —apretó más su vaso.

Sus ojos sorprendidos veían expectantes a la chica, siguiendo toda la historia de Peridot, que se volvió realidad, la chica iba a tomar la puerta e irse, intentando dejar atrás esa estúpida cita e intentar superar al idiota, bastaron tres segundos para que se devolviera y fuera al baño. Los ojos de Lapis parpadeaban confundidos, mirando a la chica que acababa de entrar al baño de hombres e intercambiando su vista por breves segundos en la dueña que le contó un poco del futuro.

—Peridot, ¿Cómo sabias que pas-

—Shh, ahora viene lo mejor, una obra dramática.

—¿Qué est-

Así fue, acertando una vez más, gritos, lágrimas, maldiciones y un "Pensé que eras diferente" adornaban la cena de todos en el pequeño, pero elegante local. La chica golpeo al tipo que la seguía como un perro arreglándose la cremallera y su correa con un "No es lo que piensas", la gente indignada miraba la escena o mejor dicho el drama, haciendo sentir una puta a la mujer que salió tras el chico arreglando su vestido mientras corría hacia la salida de atrás del loca. La chica salió llorando, seguida de su cita.

Un recuerdo golpeo la mente de la primera expectante de todo ese acto, su boca se secó, recordando claramente como si lo estuviera viviendo, la primera vez que se sintió miserable, patética y misericordiosa, quizás no misericordiosa, sino, estúpida. Sus ojos se posaron en los verdes opacos que la miraban, analizándola como siempre, su respiración se tornó pesada, sus pupilas dilatadas sin un punto fijo, estaba temblando.

—Está aquí.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Viene por ti, Lapislázuli.

—N-No…

—¡Corre! ¡Te matará!

—¡No!

Con un grito desesperado, un plato roto, una cena arruinada y un alma con una fisura agrietándose más, se fue corriendo a refugiarse al baño, llorando desconsoladamente, abrazando sus rodillas y meciéndose, repitiendo inútilmente que todo estaría bien, dándose falsas esperanzas, huyendo de la realidad, la realidad que no quería aceptar, la realidad que la carcomía viva sin que nadie se enterara de nada.

Con la amarga sensación en su boca se levantó con tranquilidad, soltando un suspiro pidió perdón al garzón que las atendió, dándole una generosa propina. Trago saliva, conto hasta 5 y entro al baño, cerró sus ojos con fuerza al verla en ese estado, hubiera sido mejor verla con alcohol. Reprimió cualquier sentimiento, aunque la verdad es que todos esos sentimientos se mezclaron y atravesaron su corazón, golpeando la boca de su estómago, no debió haberlo hecho, pero con tristeza, confirmo lo que no quería.

Abrió sus ojos y dio pequeños pasos.

—Lapislázuli.

—¡Aléjate! ¡No te quiero ver! —se levantó, limpiando con el dorso de su mano cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

—Perdón, yo no quis-

—Oh claro, no querías hacerme daño —sonrió con ironía— ¿Cómo supiste todo eso? —la chica se abrazó a sí misma, aun dándole la espalda.

—Te… —desvió su mirada, la vergüenza se apodero de ella— espíe cuando entraste al baño de mi habitación.

Sólo pudo escuchar el rebote que sufrieron sus lentes al caer al suelo, estaba sorprendida, algo en su interior sabía que se lo merecía, había revivido cicatrices o heridas abiertas ajenas. Su mejilla ardía, aún tenía el rostro volteado, no podía mirarla, traicionó la confianza que le otorgó, la había lastimado, y no pensó que ella no necesitaba ayuda, sino, no recordarlo.

—¡No tenías derecho! Pensé que… Por lo menos me tenías un poco de estima por pasar una semana juntas… Pero no —sollozo— ¡Intente superar todo esto! ¡Intente hacerlo! ¡Y vienes tú y… ¡Te odio!

Los ojos verdes se empañaron mirando la espalda de Lapis que se alejaba hasta ya no verla más y sólo quedar mirando la puerta del baño, se arrepentía de todo, era tarde, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Y tan sólo quizá, se había ganado un espacio en el infierno de Lapislázuli.

—o—

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

—Ahg, debía comprobarlo —dijo mientras apuñalaba una caja con el cartonero.

—Estas no son tus estúpidas teorías conspirativas sobre tus tontas series —le golpeo el hombro— no tenías derecho alguno —le quito la caja— mírame.

Los culpables ojos verdes se depositaron con vergüenza en los de la ojimorada. Pudo notar que no tenían ese color vivo y brillante, era un verde opaco adornado con unas bolsas bajo de ellos, delatando que no había dormido bien durante noches, sintiendo en la soledad de la penumbra la culpa.

Hace dos semanas que volvieron, trabajando como siempre, ignorándose como siempre, aunque con obviedad Peridot era la que la miraba, y Lapis, Lapis la ignoraba, sonreía como si nada a los clientes, como si su vida fuera un lindo lugar donde estar, era una sonrisa que iba en contra de los sentimientos que retenía dentro, una sonrisa cínica. A caso ¿Ella era la única que veía como actuaba? Esa sonrisa la exasperaba, quería tomarla de los hombros y preguntarle sobre todo, quería ayudarla.

—Peridot, ¿Por qué te metiste en su vida? Tú no eres as-

—No, no lo soy, lo sé —acomodó sus lentes— conocí una parte de ella que me agrado, y siento que le debo algo, por eso quiero ayudarla, ella no mere-

—Cálmate —apretó el hombro de la más baja, intentando animarla— ve hablar con ella, paso a la bodega.

—Gracias Amatista —le dio una débil sonrisa.

—Ataca tigre.

—Garnet, ¿Desde cuan-

—Desde siempre —le levanto el pulgar.

Arqueo una ceja divertida y miro a ambas con una sonrisa agradecida.

Camino hasta la bodega, cerrando la puerta y quedándose ahí, mirando la espalda de la más alta como lo hizo en el local donde la hirió, esperando que se diera cuenta de su presencia. Intento tranquilizarse bebiendo de su infaltable botella de agua en sus días de trabajo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, los azules evitaron contacto, indiferentes caminaron hacia quedar frente a ella.

—Permiso por favor.

—Lapislázuli, ¿Pode-

—No, permiso.

—Disculpa por meterme en tu vida, sé que no e-

—Tus ojos siempre me analizan, pensé que me odiabas, me ignorabas, y resulta que todo esté tiempo has sabido de mí —frunció el ceño, intentando matarla con su mirada, sus ojos azules estaban furiosos, como si el mar se agitara en ellos.

—Sólo… La persona que te seguía en el callejón, ¿Es la misma qu-

—Peridot, detente —retrocedió enojada.

—¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo? —tomo su muñeca, deteniéndola.

—¡¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi maldita vida?! —levanto la voz alterada.

—¡Te hace daño! ¡¿No lo ves?!

La tomo del brazo, haciendo un poco de presión, un gemido desgarrador sostuvieron las paredes de la bodega. Con un ágil movimiento la rubia tomo su botella de agua y la esparció sobre el brazo, el maquillaje comenzó a esparcirse sobre la piel, revelando lo evidente.

—Lo puedes sentir, lo puedes ver, pero no haces nada para ayudarte, no entiendo…

—Jamás lo harías. Te odio.

Cuando Lapis le escupió esas palabras como si fueran veneno, otra puñalada se insertó en su corazón y otro golpe en la boca de su estómago. Con brusquedad el brazo fue arrebatado de su mano y con un empujón la hizo a un lado para salir corriendo de la bodega, dejándola con el bullicio de sus pensamientos, ¿Ignorar o ayudar? Ese era el acertijo.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —pregunto Perla quien entro a la bodega preocupada.

—Nada —miro su mano con la que sostuvo el brazo.

—Peridot, ve a ver como esta.

—¿Qué? —la miró con el ceño fruncido— Steven es su amigo y tú también —gruño.

—Por tu culpa huyo, ve a verla a su casa —saco su celular, tecleando rápidamente— tienes su dirección en el mensaje.

—Perla, no iré —salió de la bodega, seguida de su jefa.

—Irás cuando termines el trabajo.

—Pe-

—No hay peros, Peridot.

—Ahg, las odio —nuevamente tomo la caja y saco los repuestos, intentando vaciar su mente en su trabajo.

—o—

¿Desde cuándo seguía las órdenes de Perla? No le importaba que fuera su jefa o la reina del mundo, ella no iría a la maldita casa, quería olvidar todo este tema, ignorarlo por completo, quería ser egoísta, no entendía que le sucedía, debía estar loca en intentar ayudar a quién no se quería ayudar. Miro su celular, ahí estaba el mensaje con la dirección, bufo molesta y guardo el aparato, pasaron 5 segundos y nuevamente lo tenía en su mano, prendiendo el GPS, se odiaría a si misma al caer la noche, mezclándose con el odio que Lapislázuli sentía por ella.

En una hora ya estaba parada en la puerta del departamento, observando el barrio, era tranquilo, habían algunos niños jugando con un perro, una anciana sentada dándole comida a las palomas, el típico tipo con traje y un maletín de negocios bajándose del auto y su bella esposa recibiéndole con un beso, todo normal. Peridot tomo aire, golpeo la puerta y lo retuvo hasta que se abrió.

—Peridot… —parpadeo varias veces, paso su mano por su cuello.

—No te llame porque sé que dirías que no viniera y… ¿Estas ocupada? —frunció el ceño, la chica estaba nerviosa, lo sabía, no dejaba de sobar su cuello.

—N-No, pe-

—Entonces permiso.

Sin ser invitada, paso, observando todo el departamento, era elegante y un poco amplio, sus ojos no perdían ningún detalle, no habían fotos, ni floreros, nada. Sabía que estaba siendo inoportuna y mal educada, pero sus instintos no fallaban.

—¿Por qué te fuis-

Esa mujer grande la miró con una psicópata sonrisa desde donde estaba sentada, incomodándola completamente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo desde el momento en cual cruzó la entrada del living y se encontró con esos ojos fulminándola. Palpable era la tensión en el ambiente, frunció el ceño al ver como la robusta mujer acomodaba su cabello en un gesto de superioridad y rodeaba, no con ternura o protección los hombros de Lapis, sino, de una forma posesiva, casi violenta, sólo pudo apretar sus puños y tensar todo su cuerpo.

—Siéntate, ¿Q-Quieres algo?

—No, gracias. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, me lo pidió Perla —carraspeo, sentándose frente a ellas.

Esos ojos color miel con tonalidades amarillentas no la perdían de vista, observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, analizándola, era incomodo cuando lo hacía sin escrúpulos. En un pequeño lapso de tiempo, sus ojos verdes se posaron en los orbes mar y con brevedad aconteció que ocurría algo, sus instintos ganaban una vez más.

—Estoy bien —le dio una sonrisa.

¿Cómo podía estarlo cuando sus piernas tiritaban? Examinó con minuciosidad la expresión corporal de la aterrada chica. Se podía apreciar que Lapis estaba sentada al borde del sillón, no queriendo hacer contacto físico con ese brazo que le rodeaba los hombros.

—¿Cómo te llamas enana? —sonrió con sorna.

—Peridot, ¿Tú, grandota? —devolvió la sonrisa y acomodo sus lentes en el puente de su nariz, dándole un toque negligente.

—Jasper —gruñó— ¿Eres la nueva novia de Lapis? Le encanta jugar en la cama —carcajeo.

La más baja pensó miles de cosas sobre lo que escucharon sus oídos, no tenía nada en contra las lesbianas, nunca le interesó la vida personal de la gente, menos le importaría la orientación sexual.

Divisó el rostro desencajado, acongojado y torturado de la chica de cabellos azules, ahora entendía todo. Se cuestionaba que hacer, debía pensar en algo y rápido.

—Sé lo que le gusta a Lapis en la cama, me dijo que su ex no la complacía —chasqueo la lengua, preparando su veneno. Su socarrona sonrisa y su mirada juguetona le daban ese toque de confianza en lo que decía— también comento que la aplastaba por su robustez.

Los orbes azules, sorprendidos miraban a la reproductora de las sarcásticas e hirientes palabras que sus cavidades auditivas captaron.

—¿Qué dijiste? —se levantó furiosa.

—Oh, Lapis, olvidaste comentar que también era sorda.

Una sarcástica y burlesca risa contamino el ambiente, proveniente de la pequeña. Peridot imito a Jasper, posicionándose frente a ella con su amplia sonrisa.

—Maldita nerd cuatro ojos.

—Por favor Jasper, detente —se interpuso entre ambas.

—¡No te metas! —gritó.

Empuño su grande mano, Lapis sólo cerro sus ojos e intento defenderse de su atacante tensando todo su cuerpo, pensado que así el golpe tendría menor magnitud.

El golpe jamás tuvo lugar.

—¡Peridot! —instintivamente se acercó a la chica para auxiliarla.

—Maldición, creo que olvidaste el pequeño detalle de decirme que golpeaba muy fuerte, amorcito —le dijo con sarcasmo— rayos, no veo nada.

Lapis respiro aliviada al escuchar a la pequeña que yacía en el suelo. La ayudo a encontrar sus lentes que por suerte no sufrieron daños y a levantarse, olvido por completo su problema que tenía en frente, pero sólo hasta que sintió que su brazo fue presionado bruscamente, reprimió el gemido de dolor mordiendo el interior de su mejilla.

—Maldita sádica.

—Oh, la pequeña dice malas palabras, que inteligente pero tu novia no irá a ningún lugar.

" _¿Desde cuándo soy una heroína? Oh, desde mi acto de Capitán América, demonios, piensa, esta mutante no puede ganar"._

Los verdes ojos de la rubia analizaban todo a su alrededor, indagando algún escenario que le permitiera salir ilesas, y con obviedad, vivas.

Relamió sus labios, recordando todas aquellas estúpidas escenas de videojuegos, historietas y películas, rodó los ojos al recurrir a la TV como algo que le salvará la vida, quizás se la había salvado una vez, pero ¿Dos?

Aquella tipa era peligrosa, lo sabía, con factibilidad las podía matar. Estaba nerviosa, ¿Había pasado un minuto? Se sentía una eternidad, como si jamás fuera a terminar. El reloj hacia su habitual y característico sonido, desesperando los pensamientos de la más baja. Miro a Lapis, tenía la mirada perdida, no reaccionaba, parecía, no, era una prisionera de un amor obsesivo y enfermo, Jasper era su jaula torturante que la mataba día tras día, consumiendo su luz y convirtiéndola en algo inerte y oscuro.

—Vamos mocosa, lárgate —gruño, apretando más el agarre.

—J-Jasper, me lastimas —sollozo.

—Oh querida, no llores o será peor.

Peridot miraba con asco y odio la imagen que tenía en frente, aquella perversa, psicópata y humillante sonrisa con esa voz repleta de burla la estaban enfureciendo.

Dio uno, dos y tres pasos hacia atrás, chocando, estiro sus manos para tomar el cojín grande que adornaba el sillón. Jasper frunció el ceño, no entendía que pretendía, hasta que el cojín impacto en su rostro, haciéndole soltar el brazo de Lapis. La grande mujer impacto con el suelo al recibir una tacleada.

—¡Corre!

La tomo de la mano, ambas corrieron hacia la salida, bajando las tediosas escaleras, Peridot jamás se había puesto a pensar que fueran infinitas y difíciles de bajar, pero en este preciso momento, lo eran, de ellas dependía su vida y también la de Lapis.

—N-No puedo irme… —se detuvo.

—¡¿Qué?! —la soltó— ¡¿A caso te gusta que te hagan daño?! —grito desesperada.

—¡Peridot! ¡Me matará si sigo huyendo! —le devolvió el grito, estaban montando una escena en el barrio.

—Oh, adivina a quien matará si te encuentra a ti.

Dijo con sarcasmo, mientras volvía a tomar su mano y comenzar a correr varias cuadras, perdiendo el doloroso y desesperante acontecimiento brevemente vivido. La gente que pasaba las miraba confundidas ya que corrían y corrían desesperadas.

Cuando lograron estabilizar su respiración caminaron en silencio, sin decir nada, sólo las acompañaba el sonido de los autos y el ruido de sus pensamientos en sus cabezas.

—Adelante —abrió la puerta, entrando y tirando sus llaves a una pequeña mesa— ponte cómoda.

Lapis estaba cabizbaja, se sentía avergonzada y enojada con ella misma, odiándose, no sólo por soportar nuevamente la situación, sino, porque pensó –inútilmente- que por fin tenía el control de su vida, que podía sacar de su vida su pasado, sacar de su vida a Jasper y seguir, que errada estaba.

—Debo irme y enfren-

—No, no estas lista.

—¡¿Qué puedes saber tú?! —explotó, desquitándose con la persona menos indicada.

—Vi lo suficiente para saberlo —dijo con calma mientras cerraba la puerta tras de la chica.

Sus ojos se empañaron, estaban cristalinos, el nudo en su garganta se iba desatando poco a poco y el dolor de su brazo se hizo presente, atormentándola por milésima vez en su corta vida. Tapo su boca para procurar callar sus descontrolados quejidos que salían del abismo de su alma, que hace mucho, estaba rota.

—Está bien, puedes llorar.

Nunca fue buena consolando, mucho menos teniendo un acercamiento con las personas, ni si quiera le interesaban los problemas de los demás. "Tener amigos, es problema seguro" su frase favorita, pero ahora, ahora veía otra realidad, quizás veía una de las miles de otras realidades, y en ese momento comprendió que fue egoísta todo esté tiempo con las personas cercanas en su núcleo de amigos.

Adormeció sus pensamientos yendo a la cocina, saco algunos dulces y dejo todo en una bandeja para llevarlo a la mesa del pequeño living, donde se encontraba Lapis llorando abrazada de sus rodillas, sentada en el sillón.

—U-Una buena taza de chocolate caliente te animará.

Se sentía ridícula no saber cómo consolar a alguien y su lógica le decía que el chocolate era la solución. Se sentó a su lado, viendo como la chica limpiaba los restos de lágrimas y tomaba la taza. Ambas calladas, soplando el humeante chocolate, estaban absortas en ellas mismas.

—Siento tanto todo, deberías echarme a patadas.

—Descuida, estoy acostumbrada a recibir golpes, lo tengo controlado, es del día a día.

Logró su objetivo, Lapis sonrió.

—Puedes quedarte aquí —soplo.

—¿Qué? Yo no cr-

—¿Qué?

—Tú nariz y… tsk.

Con su mano tapo su boca, intentando que su carcajada no fuera tan audible, pero fracaso. Aquel gesto le llamo mucho la atención a la pequeña, le pareció dulce, era la primera vez que encontraba algo lindo en alguien que no fuera ella.

—Ja ja ja —dijo con sarcasmo y rodó los ojos divertida— mis lentes se empañan al tomar cosas calientes.

—Lo siento —le brindo una sonrisa y estiro su mano, dejando la taza en la bandeja y tomó una servilleta— espera, no te muevas —con delicadeza limpió el poco de sangre que brotó de la nariz— siento lo de tu mejilla, ¿Te duele?

Peridot observo esos ojos, ya no eran los miedosos o los desesperados, estaban calmados y brillantes, como el mar nocturno reflejado por la luna, se podía ver en ellos, la reflejaban y eso le fascinó. Las delicadas yemas recorrían con gentileza su magulladura, inspeccionándola como si de terciopelo se tratase.

—Awww, ¿Interrumpo algo? —dijo levantando sus cejas de forma insinuadora.

—Amatista, te dije que me devolvieras la maldita llave —gruño y se alejó de la chica.

—Gracias Peri —le quito la taza— no sabía que te gustaban las chicas —bebió un sorbo.

—Amatista —le advirtió.

—Relax, hey —llamó a Lapis— ¿Por qué Peri? Es una nerd —le desordeno el cabello.

—Amatista —segunda advertencia— no es un buen momento.

—¿Has visto como se le empañan los lentes? —rio, golpeando la espalda de la rubia.

—Lo acabo de ver —dijo divertida.

—¿Puedes largarte? —gruño, levantándose del sillón.

—Vendré mañana con Steven, nos debes doritos —se tomó el líquido, devolviéndole la taza— deberías entrenar, así no te golpearían por ser tan rata.

—Ahg, ¡Lárgate!

—¡Un gusto Lapis!

Peridot salió persiguiendo a la peliblanca, y Lapis sólo veía con diversión la escena, olvidando momentáneamente todas sus desgracias.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heeeello mundo~ Espero estén excelente y que su semana termine muy bien, con harta felicidad :D.**_

 _ **Como ya saben, este FF se centra principalmente en el "Amor obsesivo", a veces pensamos estar enamorados cuando en realidad sólo estamos haciéndonos daño, confundiendo el "Amor" con otra cosa totalmente aparte, nos aferramos tanto a eso que no podemos ser libres. Pero debemos darnos cuenta y soltar cualquier cosa que nos lastime para vivir plenos, libres y felices.  
**_

 _ **La canción que canta Lapis es de Sia - Bird Set Free, así es, tiene el mismo nombre que la canción el título, ¿Por qué? Porque resulta que cuando termine de escribir entero el One-Shot (En este caso Two-Shot(?)), me gustaba mucho esa canción, entonces vi la traducción en español, ¡Y coincidió con lo que escribí! Obviamente las canciones tienen variadas interpretaciones, pero en mi caso, la interprete de esta manera. Escuchen a Sia, una artista que vale la pena que se desangren sus oídos por escucharla a todo volumen y que sus vecinos los puteen por el volumen tan alto.**_

 _ **Un saludito especial a todas las personas que le dieron Follows, Favs y que comentaron, agradecida eternamente porque por ellos pude alimentar a mis gatos este mes, eternamente suya chicos.**_

 _ **Un saludin especial a Eliln que me dio unas ideas y respuestas geniales, ¡Gracias! :D.**_

 _ **Aquí la segunda parte y la parte final, espero les guste.**_

 _ **Ya saben, ¡Sus comentarios les dan comida a esta vagabunda! ¡Y a sus gatos también!**_

* * *

 **Bird Set Free.**

—El trabajo estuvo pesado —se estiro y dejo su mochila en el sillón, de ésta saco una bolsa.

Fue al refrigerador y extrajo una lata de bebida. Cuando miró la mesa de la cocina, se dio cuenta de un plato junto a una nota que decía: _"Tu comida favorita. Estoy en la habitación"_ , era la primera nota que decía _"La habitación"_ en vez de _"Mi habitación"_ , claro estaba que Peridot reconocía que ahora la habitación no era tan sólo de ella, sino, también de Lapis.

Recordó la primera vez que durmió junto a ella.

 _Flash Back._

 _Estaba echada en el sillón de la chica que le había tendido la mano cuando ella no quería ayuda de nadie. Miraba la TV sin prestarle mucha atención, toda la programación había estado aburrida desde que termino el episodio de estreno de Mayordomito, el cual vio junto a Peridot, Amatista y Steven comiendo doritos y pizza. Hubiera sido un capítulo que lo vería, reiría, pasaría el tiempo y jamás lo recordaría, pero esté fue diferente, compartió con amigos, sus amigos._

 _Sus ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando, una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro, se durmió con ella. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una furiosa Jasper entrar en busca de ella, sus ojos estaban fuera de órbita, su cuerpo entero se congelo, debía ser mentira. Se levantó, corriendo hacia las escaleras del segundo piso, pero fue jalada de su cabello, tirándola al piso, luego la levanto y la tiro contra la pared._

— _P-Por favor —imploró sollozando._

— _Tú sabes lo que pasa cuando lloras, amor._

 _El primer golpe en su mejilla, el segundo en su estomagó, quitándole la respiración. Una patada golpeaba una y otra vez su espalda, diversos combos en su rostro, brazos y piernas. Su llanto no podía salir de su garganta, no podía respirar, sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos hasta mojar el suelo, cerró sus ojos, moriría, ¿Bajaría los brazos otra vez?_

— _¡Lapislázuli! ¡Lapislázuli!_

 _Y la voz de Peridot resonó en ese momento, fue el detonante de que no bajaría nunca más los brazos, se defendería._

— _¡No! ¡Suéltame! —la empujo, abrazándose a sí misma._

— _Está bien, soy yo, Peridot, todo fue una pesadilla —encendió la luz y se sentó frente a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa torcida._

— _Odio cuando me miras así —escondió la mitad de su rostro con la sabana, dejando a la vista solo sus orbes._

— _¿Cómo te miro? —frunció el ceño confundida._

— _Como una tonta digna de lastima._

— _No siento lastima, pero ¿Cómo se mira a una tonta? —pregunto divertida._

— _Cállate, cuatro ojos —sonrió y limpió sus lágrimas._

— _Me olvide de algo, ven._

 _Con entusiasmo la más baja la guio hasta la habitación, era la primera vez que entraba, visualizo una hilera de libros de distintos tamaños en una repisa y esparcidos al lado de la cama, algunos posters de juegos, películas y algunos dibujos que se parecían a los de Steven, sonrió, era una habitación madura pero inmadura a la vez, se adaptaba a la personalidad de la chica que abrió la puerta de su baño y la hizo entrar._

— _Quítate la ropa._

— _Primero un café, ¿No crees? —rio divertida._

— _¿Tanto dinero debo gastar? —pregunto con fingida sorpresa._

— _Creo que eres un cliente sin potencial —se encogió de hombros._

— _Já, te dejaré ganar esta vez —sonrió._

— _Espera, ¿Qué hará-_

— _Lapislázuli, por favor, déjame ayudar, compre estas cremas y pastillas —señalo una bolsa plástica blanca que estaba en la encimera del lavamanos._

— _¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? Peridot, estaba equivocada contigo._

— _Ayudar, ¿Por qué dices eso? —tomo un recipiente redondo, llenándolo de agua tibia, dándole la espalda a la peliazul._

— _Pensé que eras egoísta, esa era la sensaci-_

— _Lo era, tú lo dijiste —entrecerró sus ojos— tú… cambiaste eso —se dio vuelta._

— _¿Yo? —pregunto incrédula._

— _Cuando tuvimos esas vacaciones, me hiciste sentir algo agradable y sí, siempre te veía entrar al baño a la misma hora en el trabajo —dijo con fastidio recordando lo peor— y cuando te vi maquillando en el baño de mi habitación de hotel todos esos golpes, algo en mi interior me dijo que debía ayudarte, porque sabía que algo ocurría contigo desde que te veía todos los días yendo al baño —explicó mientras miraba esos cautivantes azules._

— _No lo sabía —se ruborizó, desviando su mirada de los verdes._

— _¿Se terminó el maquillaje que te presto Steven? —tomo un pequeño trapo, desviando el tema._

— _¿De dónde los saco? ¿Sadie? —Peridot asintió— recuérdame darle las gracias._

— _Lo haré, compré más, esta todo en el otro baño, ahora la ropa —levantaba las cejas._

 _Lapislázuli sólo asintió con diversión, sentirse agradecida era poco, jamás se había sentido tan mimada por alguien, tan querida, no sólo por Peridot, sino por todas las personas que se habían integrado recientemente a su vida, como una especie de familia, algo que jamás tuvo. Se fue despojando de sus prendas, quedando sólo con la parte baja de la ropa interior, dándole la espalda a la rubia y tapando con sus brazos sus pechos, no entendía por qué su corazón había subido acelerado hasta su garganta._

— _¿Cómo puedes ocultar esto con una sonrisa…?_

 _Sonrió con pesadumbre, encogió sus hombros en respuesta, su espalda estaba marcada por hematomas de diferentes tonalidades al igual que partes de sus piernas, de sus bíceps hacia atrás también y un poco de su rostro. Peridot con sutilidad dispersaba el trapo sobre los hematomas, sacando el maquillaje que los camuflaba de la vista de todos, camuflando el infierno que vivió._

 _Las suaves manos pasaban el trapo temiendo algún contacto directo con la zona dañada, ya que hace poco noto que el contacto físico asustaba de una manera inimaginable a Lapis, las veces que la tomo del brazo o la muñeca firmemente, su cuerpo entero se tensaba, sus piernas tiritaban y su respiración se alteraba, comprendía que Lapis lo intentaba manejar._

— _Eres increíble… —susurro._

— _Peridot, no estoy para tus sarcasmos._

— _No, es verdad —se puso delante de ella— pudiste soportar esto sin nadie a tu lado, eres increíble —le brindo una cálida sonrisa._

 _Las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro una vez más, no había sentido nunca antes esa calidez que le brindaron los verdes brillantes. La estrecho en sus brazos, liberando ese desgarrador llanto que le pesaba en el alma, botando cualquier llanto reprimido que le acongojaba desde que no podía llorar, no se lo permitía, no podía ser débil ante nadie, pero ahora, entendió que no era signo de debilidad, sino, de fortaleza. Unos brazos rodearon su cintura con temor, los sintió temblar, y se alejó unos centímetros para poder visualizar el avergonzado rostro, olvido el pequeño detalle que nada cubría sus pechos._

 _Instintivamente Lapis la empujó, cortando cualquier cercanía, su cuerpo reaccionó de la manera en la cual lo haría con otra persona. Estaba temblando, se abrazó así misma fuerte, intentando controlarse, había sido casi automático el buscar ese abrazo reconfortante, olvidando por brevedad su fobia. Miró entristecida esos ojos, tratando de disculparse, pero Peridot sólo sonrió tranquilizándola._

 _Cuando Peridot por fin termino de quitar todo el maquillaje, le dio algunas pastillas para el dolor y la inflamación, luego esparció una crema en cada uno de los hematomas con un nuevo trapo, el cuerpo aun temblaba, sin poder calmarse._

— _Gracias Dot —susurro._

— _¿Dot? —dejo las cosas en el lavamanos._

— _Todos te dicen Peri, así que yo te diré Dot o Dorito —le dijo divertida._

— _¿Lázuli o hamburguesa? —preguntó mientras se limpiaba las manos._

— _¿Lapis? —apoyó con cuidado su hombro en la pared._

— _No, todos te dicen así —se encogió de hombros— me quedaré con Lázuli, ten —le tiro una polera mangas cortas— me queda grande._

— _¿Un alie- me acabo de dar cuenta que estas usando unos shorts de alíen —rio burlándose de la más baja._

— _Oh cállate —rodó los ojos y se metió a la cama— apaga la luz del baño y ven a dormir._

— _¿Q-Qué?_

— _Oh vamos, no creo que sea la primera vez que duermas con una chica —arqueo una ceja._

— _¿Qué estas insinuando? —apago la luz, y se dirigió al borde de la cama._

— _Mmmm, ¿Calienta camas? —ahora fue su turno de reír._

— _Nerd —gateo hasta llegar a la cabecera y cubrirse con las sabanas._

 _Cuando la pequeña luz de la lámpara de noche se extinguió, la oscuridad las acompañaba en sus conversaciones, en sus risas y en sus proyecciones a futuro, conociéndose cada vez más, compartiendo algo íntimo que ninguna de las dos pensó en compartir nunca. Lapis le dio la espalda, sin dejar de hablar. Peridot sintió la sensación impulsadora de abrazar esa espalda, abrazar a la chica, abrazarla tan fuerte para transmitirle que ella la cuidaría, la protegería, la ayudaría como jamás ayudo a nadie, ese sentimiento nunca lo experimentó, hasta ahora, quería hacer desaparecer esa horrible conexión del pasado que significaban los hematomas, esa era su misión más importante._

— _Gracias, Dot… —cerró sus ojos._

— _De nada… Lázuli…_

 _End flash back._

Sonrió al recordar lo sola e infeliz que antes estaba, ahora todo era diferente, estos meses junto a Peridot, Steven, Amatista, Garnet y Perla le hicieron entender que tenía personas en quienes se podía sostener y que la sostendrían si caía, ellos no le fallarían, se sentía feliz, su vida había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque no recordaba haber estado tan emotiva en algún momento.

Caminó con animo a la ubicación leída, estaba frente a la puerta, inhaló y exhaló, relajando su tenso cuerpo, dio algunos toques, cuando escucho una respuesta positiva, entro.

—Hola, te traje esto —dejo la bolsa a su lado.

—¡¿Los nuevos doritos?!

—Oh y esto —le dio la lata.

—Estoy pensando que quieres hacerme engordar para luego comerme —abrió la bolsa como cuando un niño abre un juguete, sus ojos brillaban.

—Quien diría que eres tan infantil detrás de tu faceta de chica seria —se sentó en la cama.

—Cállate —comió una porción— esto es el paraíso.

Lapis veía enternecida la escena, aprendió a conocer muy bien a esa pequeña. Lo más irónico era que pensó en odiarla a más no poder, pero ahora, había descubierto un hallazgo subliminal, descubrió a una Peridot infantil, alocada y en ocasiones ridícula, obviamente todo eso mezclado con su sarcasmo.

—¿Qué hacías? —apoyó sus codos en las rodillas, usando sus manos de soporte para mantener su rostro.

—Estoy soldando esta pieza, debo hacerlo con mucho cuidado —dejo la bolsa y la lata a un lado para volver a tomar su herramienta.

—¿Trabajo en casa?

—Algo así.

—Hoy vi a una chica —miro la espalda de Peridot— estaba buscando un nuevo procesador y… ¿Me estas escuchando? —la rubia asintió, sabía que hablar con ella cuando estaba trabajando era difícil, pero sonrió al recordar que ella era la excepción— ¿Sabes lo que me gusta de las chicas? —se levantó, y se fue al lado de la pequeña.

—No, ¿Qué? —estaba muy cerca de empezar a soldar, debía tener precisión, su concentración estaba ahí, en esa pieza electrónica.

—Su lengua.

Lapis mordió su labio inferior divertida, aguantando su risa cuando los ojos de Peridot la miraron y su rostro se ilumino como pirotecnia, hasta las pecas salpicadas en su rostro se habían puesto carmesí. Soltó una carcajada al recibir un almohadón en su rostro cuando la rubia giro su silla.

—Demonios, casi fundo la maldita pieza —suspiro, poniendo su pulgar y medio en sus sienes, sobándolas.

—Debiste ver tu rostro —aun reía.

—Estás loca, ¿Sabes? —movió su cabeza negativamente.

—Hoy la vi.

La risa despreocupada y cargada de burla fue descendiendo gradualmente, la pelirrubia levanto su vista, buscando los ojos azules, no los encontró, nuevamente se refugiaron detrás de ese flequillo como cada vez que intentaban entablar una conversación del tema.

—Pude verla sin temblar, maneje mis emociones, me controle a mí misma, pero…

—¿Pero? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te golp-

—No, nada de eso, sólo la vi de lejos —se puso frente a Peridot— una ira se apodero de mí, quería… quería gritarle todo lo que no pude, herirla de alguna manera, me acerque lo que más pude sin que lo notará… —se arrodillo, descansando su cabeza en las piernas de la ojiverde.

—No pudiste porque sabías que serías igual que ella… —movió uno que otro mechón azul desparramado en sus muslos.

—Sí… ¿Crees que está bien? ¿Crees que debería vengarme?

—No, esa no es la solución, lo hiciste genial.

—Gracias, pero ¿Desde cuándo me estas ocultando todo?

—¿Qué?

Se levantó, los azules estaban enojados, Peridot no podía reflejarse en ellos como tanto le gustaba. Los verdes se desviaron, soltando un suspiro y levantándose para quedar a la altura.

—Esto —tomo los sobres del cajón del escritorio que con anterioridad la rubia estaba ocupando para soldar.

—Son tonterías, ¿Qué podría hacer? —le arrebato los sobres, botándolos.

—¡Son cartas de amenaza de muerte! Peridot, ella es capaz de todo, sabe dónde estamos— yo tengo miedo de que te ocurra alg-

—Sabía a lo que me exponía, no estás sola.

Los verdes le otorgaban seguridad, intentando transmitirle que estaba junto a ella a pesar de miles de sobres con palabras amenazadoras, grotescas e indecentes.

—Aaawww~ son tan tiernas.

Azul y verde se desviaron a la puerta, encontrándose con el pulgar arriba de Garnet, los ojos brillantes de Perla y las sonrisas burlescas de Steven y Amatista, no recordaban haberse acercado tanto, así que pausadamente se alejaron avergonzadas.

Peridot como siempre corrió tras los dos pequeños, quedando Lapis, Perla y Garnet.

—¿Son una fusión ya?

—¿Fusión? —pregunto intrigada Lapis.

—Garnet se refiere a que si son una sola —explico Perla— una fusión, es lo que nosotras conocemos como una pareja —carraspeo ruborizada— saben sus gustos, ríen, son cómplices, pelean pero aun así vuelven a reencontrarse para unirse a su amor.

Lapis nunca lo pensó así, ¿El amor? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Evocó los momentos vividos con Jasper, aunque no quisiera creerlo, en un tiempo lejano fue feliz. Con pena embozó una sonrisa amarga, le parecía jocoso recordarla como algo feliz que en algún momento murió, saliéndose de sus manos, la intento ayudar, intento que la oscuridad no la destruyera, intentó que su luz no se consumiera, lo intentó y fracaso, porque Jasper, no quería ayuda y así, Lapislázuli también se entregó a la oscuridad de ese calvario que nunca le perteneció, y que ahora, se daba cuenta.

Ya abajo, todos miraban la TV, menos la peliazul que sus pensamientos estaban divididos, no prestaba atención a la película, sino, a una rubia de ojos verdes, sonrió, le parecía ayer cuando la conoció, sin ella no hubiera comprendido el significado de lo malo y lo bueno. Y comprendió lo más importante, no puedes ayudar a quien no se quiere ayudar.

Se sonrojo al sentir la tibia mano de Peridot aferrándose a la suya con cuidado, bajó la pequeña manta que la cubría, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, le dio ánimos estrechándola despacio. Y en un característico gesto que todos usaban, revolvió su cabello y dejo reposar con una sonrisa, su cabeza en el hombro, rompiendo un poco más su fobia al contacto.

Se sentía como una _"Fusión"_.

—o—

Reprodujo su canción favorita en su celular, mientras ponía sus azules audífonos en sus oídos, envolviéndose en la música e ignorando los ruidos de la ciudad. Le encantaba ir caminando con su música, disfrutaba mirar a su alrededor, los edificios, árboles, gatos, todo, pero ahora sus pensamientos los acompañaba una chica de ojos azules que eran su deleite cada vez que se reflejaba en ellos, haciéndola sentir única y especial, ¿Qué era aquello? Ese sentimiento cálido la invadía cada vez que miraba a esa mujer de cabello azul. Cerró sus ojos por un breve momento, cuando los abrió estaba en un callejón oscuro, su espalda impacto fuertemente con la pared de cemento, un pequeño gemido de dolor salió de su garganta cuando cayó al piso.

—¿Por qué la ayudas? ¿Crees que te puedes aprovechar de su debilidad y enamorarla?

—¿Q-Qué?

Le faltaba la respiración, levantó sus verdes ojos, localizando a la dueña de su paliza, gruño enojada y débilmente tomo su celular junto a sus audífonos que fueron arrebatados. Se levantó rápido para quitarle sus cosas, inútil fue, un golpe en su rostro la hizo volver a estamparse con la pared.

—Mira lo que le haremos a tu maldito celular, nerd —con su sonrisa sádica, tiró el aparato contra la pared, muy cerca de la cabeza de la rubia— ahora repetirás lo que yo diga —se acercó y se hinco, tomándola de las solapas del poleron— dejaré a Lapis y la echare a patadas de mi casa.

—Púdrete, maldita imbécil —le escupió.

Jasper la golpeo repetitivas veces, sus puños impactaban contra la sensible piel que comenzaba a enrojecer y a inflamarse, rompió un poco de su labio, dejando sangre resbalando en su mentón.

—¿Harás lo que te digo? —jalándola del pelo levantó su rostro.

—¿Q-Quieres ahora un escupe con sangre?

—Que divertida eres —la levanto para volver a golpearla— ¡Vamos no te caigas! ¡Defiéndete!

Peridot tenía sus ojos entrecerrados, sus lentes estaban molidos en algún lugar del húmedo y asqueroso suelo del callejón, su cuerpo entero no temblaba, no le tenía miedo, era cierto que los golpes dolían y seguirían doliendo quizás hasta que la gran mujer se cansara o la matará, y dudaba que la primera opción fuera cierta. Sintió como un cabezazo colisionaba, haciéndola caer de rodillas, escupió un poco de sangre y nuevamente se levanto.

—E-Eres una mierda —le levanto el dedo de al medio.

—Maldita enana.

Con furia la golpeo por todo el cuerpo, desquitando toda su frustración e ira hasta que cayó al suelo, no se detuvo, no tuvo piedad, no se tomó la molestia en volver a levantarla, ni si quiera se hincó, sus pies hacían el trabajo, golpeando sin parar, sin perder fuerza ni constancia, golpeando como si su vida se fuera en ello.

—Nos veremos en otra, para ver si recapacitas, gracias por los audífonos —salió corriendo del callejón.

Su conciencia no la abandono en ningún momento, poco a poco fue levantándose, oprimiendo su brazo que era lo que más dolía, podía sentir su cara inflamada, la tibia sangre corriendo de su labio y nariz hasta unirse en su mentón. No veía nada, sus ojos ardían, al parecer también había sangre escurriendo de su frente o cabeza, no lo sabía y en estos momentos tampoco le importaba. Su respiración era difícil de manejar, con firmeza dio tres pasos apoyando su hombro en la pared que ahora era su ayuda cuando antes fue su enemiga, debía salir de ese callejón y pedir ayuda, sólo cinco pasos más y estaría fuera de esa penumbra.

Lamentablemente cayó sobre sus rodillas, maldiciendo a su atacante, cerró con firmeza sus ojos, intentando sacar fuerzas y lo único que atacó sus pensamientos fueron unos ojos azules felices, esa sonrisa divertida y ese característico gesto cuando estaba a punto de reírse y mordía su labio inferior, se levantó con más fuerza y cuando dio el último de los cinco pasos, ya estaba afuera y vio como un joven policía corría en dirección a ella.

—¡¿Se encuentra bien?! —preguntó asustado, tomándole el pulso.

—S-Sí, estoy besando el suelo —su sarcasmo jamás se iría— t-trabajo a dos cuadras de aquí, en Electronic Universe —intentó divisar lo que sucedía, pero no podía mover su cabeza, todo su cuerpo estaba tirado en el suelo— a-avísele a L-Lapislázuli o a P-Perla.

—¡Llamen a una ambulancia! —gritó el policía— lo haré cuando llegue la ambulancia.

La rubia iba a debatir la respuesta del policía, se notaba que era joven por su voz y también por su inexperiencia, ya que cuando le tomo el pulso su mano temblaba, quizá Peridot había sido su primer _"Caso"_ traumante, le parecía estúpido estar pensando en esas cosas cuando todo su cuerpo no respondía. Bufo molesta al escuchar a tanta gente a su alrededor, cerró sus ojos intentando pensar en cosas lindas, y para su suerte la ambulancia llego, los paramédicos la tomaron con cuidado y la subieron a la camilla, agradeció no tener sus lentes, sino, vería miles de miradas lastimosas y cínicas dirigidas a ella.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, ya estaba en la sala del hospital, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado en la ambulancia o al llegar a la residencia actual. Una luz blanca la cegaba, intentó sentarse en la cama como pudo, ignorando cualquier dolor, pudo notar que muchas flores adornaban su habitación, unos dibujos de Steven y Amatista estaban en el velador junto a la cama. Su rostro dolía y levanto sus manos palpando las vendas en su cabeza, no había sido una pesadilla.

—¿P-Peridot?

—Hola, ¿Por qué están todas estas cosas aqu-

—Pensé que jamás ibas a despertar —quedo frente a ella, sollozando, intentaba reprimir sus lágrimas refregando sus ojos, pero era inútil.

—Hey Lázuli, tranquila —estiró su mano, rozando con cuidado las yemas de sus dedos con el brazo de la más alta.

—E-Estuviste un mes en coma, ¿C-Cómo quieres que esté tranquila? —aparecía una pequeña niña asustada por algo que hizo mal.

Peridot frunció el ceño confundida, no le importaba el tiempo que estuvo en coma, sino, que la chica de cabellos azules lloraba, ¿Por ella? Se reprendió mentalmente estar analizando esas cosas sin sentido en un momento tan emotivo, Lapis la estaba abrazando mientras lloraba, su cuerpo no temblaba como las demás veces.

—Quién diría que me tendría que quedar en coma para que me pudieras abrazar así —sonrió, aferrando sus manos en la cintura.

—Peridot —la reprendió— no digas esas cosas, pensé que te perdería, pensé que me dejarías sola… —cerró sus ojos fuerte, escondiendo su rostro en el espacio del cuello y el hombro.

—Estoy aquí, contigo —con temor subió su mano hasta acariciar esos rebeldes cabellos— hace mucho quería enredar mis dedos —confesó ruborizándose.

—Puedes hacerlo las veces que quieras, si me dejas abrazarte siempre desde ahora —se alejó, bridándole una radiante sonrisa.

—Creo que eso no deberías ni si quiera proponerlo —rio mientras limpiaba los restos de lágrimas de ese rostro que se había vuelto su adicción.

Palabras cursis, cariños, se entregaron a esos pequeños detalles, como si fuera normal hacerlo, como si lo hubieran hecho desde que se conocieron, pero no, ellas no notaron como algo crecía en su interior expandiéndose por sus estómagos, haciéndoles cosquillas que se manifestaban en sus sonrisas radiantes.

—¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

—Oh demonios, siempre en el momento apropiado, Steven y Amatista —ambas se alejaron sonrojadas, pero con una sonrisa como solían hacerlo.

—¡Peridot!

Tanto Amatista como el pequeño Steven se tiraron encima de la ojiverde, ganándose un largo discurso de Perla y Garnet sobre que debían comportarse con ella, ya que estaba con todo su cuerpo adolorido.

—No tienes ningún hueso roto, pero si muchas contusiones —explicó Garnet.

—El doctor te dará de alta pronto, te vendremos a buscar —dijo una sonriente Perla que a los segundos se puso seria— ¿Fue Jasper?

—¿C-Cómo lo saben? —frunció el ceño, mirando a Lapis.

—Les conté todo… —le dio una débil sonrisa— a la policía también —entrelazo la mano de ella con la de la rubia— estoy lista Dot.

—Lapis…

Estaba sorprendida, ¿Tanto podía pasar en un mes? Se sentía feliz de que los pequeños traumas de Lapis comenzaran a curarse, al igual que sus heridas tanto físicas como psicológicas. Sólo azul y verde existían en esa sala de hospital, reflejándose en sus ojos brillantes de emoción y felicidad, no bastaron palabras para describir lo que sentían.

—La están buscando, estarán más seguras de ahora en adelante —dijo un emocionado Steven— papá se hará cargo de tu caso.

—¡¿Desde cuándo tu padre es detective?! —preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros— pero ¡Es el mejor de ciudad Playa! Yo y Connie lo ayudaremos a patrullar junto a león.

—¿León? —preguntó Amatista, frunciendo el ceño confundida.

—Es como llamamos al auto.

—No sabía que Gregory era un detective —Perla miró a Garnet que sólo se encogió de hombros— bien, las dejaremos solas, deben hablar de mucho —le guiño a Lapis.

—Buuuu~, ¡Queremos quedarnos!

—Suerte Lapis —dijo Garnet quien tomaba al pelinegro y a la peliblanca en sus hombros, saliendo junto con Perla.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —frunció sus labios mientras arqueaba una inquisitiva ceja.

—Te lo explicaré, cuando estemos en casa.

Los verdes miraron esa sonrisa radiante y tomando mucha atención a las palabras _"Estemos en casa"_ , se sentía cálido, un sentimiento familiar y poco común la abarco.

—Extrañaba revolver tu cabello y…

—Me extrañaste, lo sé —dijo con egocentrismo.

—Agradece que no puedo golpearte —puso los ojos en blanco divertida.

—Gracias, pero no quiero más palizas —suspiro— tú me salvaste —estrechó el agarre de sus manos.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando Jasper me golpeó en el callejón y me dejo tirada, me levanté cuando se fue, pero mis piernas fallaron, iba a rendirme y quedarme en ese callejón, quién sabe cuándo me encontraría alguien… y vi tus ojos —levantó su mano libre recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos la suave mejilla.

—Me pregunto por qué siempre haces que me ruborice —escondió su mirada sonrojada en su flequillo, ese gesto antes lo odiaba, pero ahora, se había vuelto el favorito de la rubia— tú también me salvaste, puedo tocar a la gente sin sentir miedo y que ellos me toquen a mí, puedo dormir tranquila a tu lado, sin tener ninguna pesadilla y me enseñaste que era el significado de tener una familia —se sentó al borde de la cama— gracias por todo Dot, sólo quiero estar tranquila, sin esta angustia que llevo dentro —uno de los miles de suspiros salió y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro que siempre estaba para ella.

—Te ves bonita cuando te sonrojas —halago con un poco de vergüenza, nunca lo había hecho y se sentía estúpida— me gusta cuando estamos así, hablando y diciéndonos todo, sin tener miedo, sin mirar el tiempo, sólo estando tu y yo —poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos— me gusta esta sensación cálida y tranquila…

—Me gustas Peridot… —levantó su mirada, encontrándose a una dormida rubia, todas esas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de su alma, haciéndola revivir el bombeo agitado de su corazón.

—o—

—¿Tus lentes nuevos te quedan bien? —le paso el pequeño trapo para que los limpiará.

—Sí, gracias —los limpió y se los puso— hola HD —ambas rieron.

—No entiendo cómo puedes perder ocho veces seguidas en la misma etapa —la molesto picándole la mejilla.

—Oh, será por qué hay un fantasma detrás mío desconcentrándome, no, no lo creo —tomo nuevamente su nuevo celular y se acomodó en los cálidos brazos que la rodeaban.

—¿Te desconcentro? —preguntó divertida, escuchando el "Game Over".

—Oh vamos, esa era la vida cero —gruñó, y dejó el celular a un lado junto a sus lentes.

—¿Ya pasaste tu música? —rio al ver la rubia cruzaba sus brazos de forma infantil.

—Sí, no debiste comprármelo, menos con estos juegos, ni si quiera dormiré en la noche —tomo el flequillo de Lapis, jugando con él como un gato juega con una bola de estambre— ¿Quién llamo antes?

—Garnet, unos policías intentaron detenerla, pero no lo lograron —estrecho más el agarre, apegando a la pequeña a su cuerpo.

Peridot sólo asintió callada, ¿Cómo podía concentrarse cuando sus sentidos jugaban con ella? El cuerpo de Lapis estaba tan pegado al de ella, sintiendo todo lo que podía, ella le estaba hablando de un tema importante y su estúpido cerebro le hacía caso a su sistema nervioso, entregándole el mando. Constantemente se preguntaba de donde emergían esas sensaciones, no le molestaban, la hacían sentir bien

—Iré a preparar la cena —revolvió el cabello rubio y se levantó de la cama dejando la cabeza de la rubia en la almohada.

—Espera —la llamó antes que saliera de la habitación— ¿Estas bien?

—Sólo estoy un poco asustada…

Peridot sólo vio la espalda perderse en el pasillo, refunfuño irritada, quería estar tranquila sin pensar en que Jasper pudiera aparecer y atacarlas, salir a tomar un poco de aire, no tenía nada en contra de quedarse en la casa viendo series, risas, comida, pero quería salir sin que Lapis sintiera ese peso en sus hombros de que algo les pasaría, quería devolverle la vida libre que merecía.

Pasado unos minutos, la rubia aburrida fue a la planta baja, quería molestar a la ojiazul, así que la asustaría, camino en puntitas, entrando a donde estaba dándole la espalda, pero no pudo asustarla, se quedó embobada escuchando.

 _Ahora vuelo, rompiendo las notas altas_

 _Tengo una voz, tengo una voz, escúchame rugir esta noche._

 _Me retienes,_

 _Pero yo me defendí en voz alta._

 _Pero hay un grito por dentro que todos intentamos ocultar_

 _Nos aferramos tan fuerte, no lo podemos negar_

 _Nos come vivos oh, nos come vivos._

 _Sí, hay un grito por dentro que todos intentamos ocultar_

 _Nos aferramos tan fuerte, pero no quiero morir,_

 _No, no quiero morir, no quiero morir._

 _Y no me importa si canto desafinada,_

 _Me encontré a mí misma en mis melodías,_

 _Canto por amor, canto para mí,_

 _Gritaré tan fuerte como un pájaro libre._

—Lapislázuli…

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

Sus verdes ojos conectaron con los brillantes azules avergonzados, derritiéndose por completo, jamás encontró una voz más melodiosa que la que sus oídos escucharon ahora. Estaba sorprendida, quería volver a escuchar esa canción, ese tono alto y sentir como su piel se erizaba.

—Siento interrumpirte, pero tu voz —le sonrió emocionada— cantas genial.

—Hace mucho no lo hacía, no podía, ant-

—Oh, iré abrir, deben ser los chicos, seguiremos hablando de esto más tarde.

Peridot fue animada corriendo hacia la puerta, estaba descubriendo tantas cosas de Lapis que le encantaban, era como una caja llena de sorpresas, cada vez que iba más profundo en ese mar azul, más tesoros iba encontrando, los atesoraría por siempre. Abrió la puerta y unas gigantes manos la empujaron hacia dentro, cerrando con brusquedad la puerta.

—Hola enana.

—Maldición.

Se levantó rápidamente, esquivando el agarre de la más grande, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cocina, tomando la mano de Lapis una vez más para salir de esa interminable tortura, tarde fue cuando la rubia fue golpeada, alejándola de la chica que quería proteger.

—Lapis, debes escucharme —la tomo por los hombros, agitándola desesperada.

—Jasper, suéltame —intentó alejarse, percibió el olor a alcohol.

—Ya no tiemblas, que novedad —sonrió con sarcasmo, acercándose para besarla.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó mientras la empujaba.

La grande mujer se tambaleo, perdiendo por poco el equilibrio y en ese preciso momento, Peridot la tacleo, botándola y dándole tiempo de huir junto a Lapis, pero la rubia prontamente fue directo al suelo, la peliblanca había agarrado su tobillo, tirando de ella.

—¡Peridot!

—¡Llama a la policía! ¡Rápido!

—¡No! ¡No te dejar-

—¡Hazlo, antes que se levante! ¡En la cama está el celular!

Lapis cerró fuertemente sus ojos, no podía quedarse parada, subió las escaleras, aquellas infernales escaleras que aunque eran otras, nuevamente dependía su vida de ellas.

—¡No irás tras ella!

Peridot se lanzó sobre Jasper, botándola nuevamente al suelo, el efecto del alcohol estaba pasando rápido, la fuerza de aquella mujer estaba volviendo. Se puso encima de ella, golpeándola, reabriendo la herida de su labio, cuando dejo de golpearla comenzó a reír, Peridot abrió sus ojos asombrada, estos se reflejaban en el largo y ancho cuchillo que estaba levantado, cuando bajo con fuerza, sus manos tomaron la muñeca, evitando la primera puñalada, todos sus músculos aun dolían, paso sólo un mes desde que salió del hospital, su cuerpo no se recuperaba con totalidad.

No podía darse por vencida, debía sacar fuerzas de algún lugar, sus músculos no podían abandonarla ahora, cerró sus ojos, concentrándose sólo en que el cuchillo no la atravesara hasta que consiguió con sus rodillas golpearla en el estómago, dejándola sin aire, escuchó como el metal resonaba al caer, lo tomo y se levantó.

—Maldita bastarda —apoyó su mano en el suelo para ayudar a levantarse.

Sus verdes ojos estaban fulminándola al igual que los miel a ella, se analizaban mutuamente, ninguna quería dar el primer movimiento, Jasper porque estaba desprotegida y Peridot porque todo su cuerpo ya estaba agotado.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto…?

—No lo entenderías, nadie entendería que yo la amo y que junto a ella me siento tan poderosa, su amor me hace sentir que puedo alcanzar todo —miro sus manos, apretándolas.

—Es un amor obsesivo, ¿Crees que es sano? —movió su cabeza negativamente, muy al fondo de su corazón sentía lastima por la mujer que tenía en frente— ¿Eres feliz?

—¿Por qué preguntas ridiculeces? Esto no es una sesión de psicología barata —se acercó.

—Retrocede Jasper —empuño la cuchilla con ambas manos— tienes que entender que el amor nos hace sentir felices, la obsesión no.

—¡¿Qué sabes tú?! ¡Yo la amo! ¡Y si no está conmigo, no estará con nadie! —con un solo movimiento, le arrebató el cuchillo— ¿Qué harás ahora?

Esa sonrisa maquiavélica se iba acercando más y más, miro hacia todos lados, buscando algo con que defenderse, no encontró nada, Jasper se inclinó en un rápido movimiento hacia delante, rosando la punta del cuchillo en su polera, rasgándola, intento esquivar todas las cuchilladas, pero era imposible, una alcanzó su antebrazo, abriendo su piel como si cortará una hoja de papel. Otra alcanzó la palma de su mano, la sangre goteaba, no podía hacer nada, tenía que hacer tiempo, pronto llegarían, lo sabía.

—¿Qué se siente saber que morirás? —la empujo, estrangulándola entre su antebrazo y la pared— morirás, al igual que Lapis y cuando las mate, me mataré —su sonrisa jamás se iba y reía de una forma endemoniada cuando la punta de la cuchilla bailaba en el abdomen de la rubia.

No podía gritar, su respiración no llegaba con totalidad a sus pulmones, sentía como su piel se abría cada vez que la cuchilla se levantaba y empezaba un nuevo trazo torturándola. Tenso su mandíbula y recordó esa melodiosa voz con esos ojos, cantándole, veía a Lapis sonreírle, la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a un hermoso jardín para luego tirarse encima de ella y rodar por el pasto riéndose.

—¡Peridot! ¡No te rindas!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sacando sus últimas fuerzas tomo el cuchillo, deteniéndolo, el antebrazo fue sacado de su cuello para evitar que le arrebataran el arma blanca. La ojiverde tomo una bocanada de aire y empujo a la más grande, soltando el cuchillo.

—¡Si no mueres tú, morirá ella!

Con todas sus fuerzas Jasper se abalanzo sobre Lapis, pero Peridot tomo su hombro y la volteo como pudo, un nuevo corte en su polera y abdomen se hicieron presentes, éste fue más profundo que los anteriores. La peliblanca le dio una patada en el estómago, dejándola totalmente tirada en el suelo, ahora sí podría estar tranquila con Lapis, pero nunca fue así, fue golpeada por un macetero de vidrio que se quebró en su cabeza, cayó de rodillas, ambas manos fueron a la zona golpeada, estaba sangrando, eso la enfureció, se levantó y soltó el cuchillo, tomando por el cuello a la peliazul, primero la impacto contra la pared y luego la estaba estrangulando, sus pies no tocaban el suelo, gozaba viendo como se retorcía, como sus pies intentaban golpearla, la mataría y estaba feliz, por fin podrían estar juntas sin que nadie se interpusiera, volviendo a esa tumba que ambas construyeron en algún pasado.

Los ojos verdes miraban la escena y no podían hacer nada más que llorar, llorar de rabia e impotencia, era inútil, su cuerpo no respondía.

—¡Lapislázuli!

El grito desesperado de Peridot resonó por toda la casa al igual que un disparo que impacto en el hombro de Jasper, aun no la soltaba, otro disparo seguido de otro, hasta que cayó junto con Lapis. Desesperada se arrastró por el suelo, estirando su mano para tomar la de la chica.

—E-Estamos a salvo —le dio una débil sonrisa.

—P-Peridot —dijo con un hilo de voz mientras sus lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

—Greg, que entren los paramédicos, ¡Rápido! —dijo Perla que se acercaba con Garnet a auxiliar a ambas.

—Todo termino chicas —dijo Garnet mientras les sonreía y se arrodillaba a su altura, ayudando a Peridot a levantarse y salir del charco de sangre, al igual que lo hizo Perla con Lapis.

—o—

Los recuerdos siempre estarán en tu memoria, malos, buenos, alegrías, tristezas, llantos, melancolía, todos esos sentimientos evocarás en algún momento de tu vida, trayéndolos a tu presente, tú deber es no torturarte con ellos, porque puede que te hundas en lo profundo de un abismo sin final con tus recuerdos de ancla, no debes olvidarlos porque ellos te dejan lecciones, debes superarlos, eso siempre lo pensó Peridot, quien miraba a Lapislázuli divertida mientras jugaba al béisbol con su gorra, su sonrisa era feliz, sus ojos ya no ocultaban nada, ya no eran cínicos, mostraban vida y calidez.

—¡Peridot! —se lanzó sobre ella.

—Siempre tan oportuna —rio mientras la abrazaba con fuerza— ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? —le miró divertida, ambas estaban recostadas en el pasto, Lapis encima de la rubia.

—Bob, mi gorra lo dice —se encogió de hombros— no me gusto para nada ese peluche de alíen, me arrepiento de haberlo ganado —hizo una sonrisa torcida.

—Bien Bob, no seas celosa, el alíen no te quitará el lugar en la cama —arqueo una ceja.

—Tonta —la golpeo en el hombro e invirtió posiciones— te quiero Dot.

Azul y verde brillaban, ambas sonrojadas sintiendo sus corazones agitados, su respiración colisionaba formando una, no querían separarse, podían estar así para siempre, siendo esa su forma de reencontrarse y perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos. Lentamente se acercaron fundiendo sus labios, disfrutando del contacto y de la contextura de estos, el viento soplaba en sus rostros y el sol las abrigaba con sus rayos, hasta que el oxígeno les falto.

—Ve a hacer un jonrón, Bob —acarició la nariz con su nariz.

—Ya lo verás, no me engañes con el alíen —rio mientras se levantaba.

—Ridícula —movió su cabeza negativamente y antes que se fuera, la tomo de la muñeca— también te quiero, Lázuli.

—¡Apresúrate! —gritó Amatista.

—¡Dejen de besarse! —gritaron Connie y Steven.

—Son tan hermosas —dijo Perla mientras aplaudía emocionada.

—Ahora son una fusión —les levantó el pulgar Garnet.

Unas sonrisas cómplices y ojos brillantes se despidieron, atesorando ese recuerdo como sólo ellas conocían.


End file.
